Another Dawn (Part 1)
Another Dawn (Part 1) is the Seventy-One episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Darius knows the city is his, as he wants everyone to bow down to him. He also taunts Doctor Hawkins about her mother, as Doctor Hawkins is angry. Darius taunt her more, as he will go after the universe and many galaxies, as he laughs. Hendrix and his team knows there will be a lot of fighting in battle, as they need to get to that portal in other lab. Oracle mark the location. Hendrix wants a break, as Oracle tells them to get to the portal. Oracle will be alright, as she detects mountains from other labs. Bock knows Hendrix is ready to fight, as he grabs the weapon and uses it to fly. Hendrix knows they need these chips, as Providence accord members to fend off the zombies. Hendrix and his team go into the jet, as Derrick and Doctor Hawkins go with then. Doctor Hawkins talks to her dad, as she about her past. She is still upset, about Derrick not telling her about her mother. She still loves her dad, as Derrick will tell her stories soon. Hendrix smiles, as Derrick tells them to don't waste it, as they land in the mountains. Dax and Bock are complaining to each other, as Derrick tells they go there. Hendrix knows William and Sloan are there. Doctor Hawkins wants revenge on her mother's death, as she wants to save the world from Darius. Dax was going first, as he is not happy with his boss. Hendrix knows Dax can do it better, as Hendrix's team go up into the mountain base. as Hendrix knows infected are coming for us. Doctor Hawkins tells her team to get the door open. Derrick tells his team to keep focus, as Hendrix knows it's a virus war now. Dax sees Hendrix having a point, as Derrick wants to get inside. Hendrix heard that the zombies are coming, as Doctor Hawkins tells her team get inside quickly, as many comes in. Derrick is the only one left outside, as he was infected by Darius zombies. Doctor Hawkins is sad, as Hendrix tells her to keep going. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins to find another way, as they have more trouble. Dax covered Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins with Bock helping, as they go into another floor, William and Sloan argue each other. He had a talk, as Sloan and William talking about the portal, as Doctor Hawkins comes in to stop it. Hendrix tells them infected are closing in, as he tells them to stop. William and Sloan continue to argue, as Doctor Hawkins stop too. She urges William and Sloan to help. William and Sloan doesn't listen, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins defeated Sloan, as they head to the next room. Dax and Bock know more are coming, as they know it's the end of the world. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins get the portal ready, as they want to talk about romance. She knows that Dax and Bock won't hold them, as Hendrix knows about another guy name Fidel, who was stuck in another dimension forever. She opens the portal, as Hendrix knows it's risky, but he will go in. Hendrix needs to find a way to destroy Darius, as Doctor Hawkins worries that Hendrix's memories will be lost. Doctor Hawkins hopes Hendrix will do anything, as Hendrix hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Doctor Hawkins knows more are closing in, as she tells Hendrix to do for the world. Hendrix is in another dimension, as the portal closes, as he wants to know where he is?. Episode Moments * Darius turned America to his minions * Hendrix goes into the portal, to destroy Darius the virus * Doctor Hawkins has fell in love with Hendrix Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Bock Warden * Providence Accord Soldiers * John Lanford * Defected Group Soldiers * Linda Ryan * James Ryan * David Ryan * Riley Thompson * Dax Kelly * Audrey Billings Villains * Sloan * William Hums * Darius * Darius Zombies Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Darius turned many of Hendrix's allies to zombies * Dax and Bock work together, like last time * Derrick cares about his daughter, to protect her * Hendrix does care about Doctor Hawkins, all the time and he does love her See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Virus Arc